Umi Aisu
"You can call me weak, unless, or whatever you want but you CANNOT say one bad thing about Koma Inu!" ~ Umi Aisu History When Umi was 5 she was told that her parents abandoned her and was found by her aunt Ziva who then taught Umi Ice-Make magic when she turned 8. Ziva never told Umi much about her parents other than they were cruel people. Later when Umi was just 10 she had found a diary that belong to her mother, as Umi read the diary she had found out that her parents were experimenting on her to create a weapon of mass destruction, but their plans failed when Ziva had heard of their plans and took Umi away from them and protected her from them when they tried to take her back. Umi then thought that maybe that is the reason why that when she used Ice-Make magic that her right eye change color. Ever since that day Umi had always been scared of herself, worried that she will become something evil and hurt her aunt and innocent people. As Umi started growing older she realized that she could never hurt anyone because her aunt taught her the way magic is supposed to be used not the way her parnets had intended to be used. Then Umi turned 15 her aunt grew ill and passed away leaving her alone and depressed. Then a week after the death of Ziva, Umi found and letter addressed to herself. While reading the letter she realized that her aunt had left it for her to read. As she contined to read the letter she found out that Ziva wants her to join a guild named Koma Inu. After careful consideration Umi decided to go out to search and join Koma Inu. When she found Koma Inu she was so happy and grateful that she was able to join and start a new journey and a new life was waiting just a head of her. Appearance Umi has dark blue hair on top and light blue hair on the botom and has hair hair style half up half down. Her eyes are dark blue but her right eye changes to light blue when ever she uses her Ice-Make magic. She always wear her gray jacket with a teal tank top underneath. She either wears black short shorts or black skinny jeans. She always wears black combat boots. She wears a gray, dangly cross earning on her left ear which that she always wears because Ziva had given it to her before she had passed away. Also her guild sign on her left hip and its light blue. Personality Umi is a sweet, caring, and powerful person. She is shy but once you get to meet her she's awesome. She loves to read books if you ever want to find her shes always in the library reading a book. Shes not really talkative with her guild mates but she cares deeply for ever single one of them. Shes not the one to stand up for herself but she will always stand up for anyone who needs it. She works hard and goes on jobs as much as she can but she always goes alone. She hides her past from her guild mates because she's scared that they might think that she is a power of destruction and that they will be scared of her. The only person who knows of her past is Samarra Inari because Umi knows if she can trust anyone to know her past it would be her. Magic Abilities Ice-Make * Ice-Make: Katana * Ice-Make: Shield * Ice-Make: Twin Blades * Ice-Make: Seven Strike Dance * Ice-Make: Lance * Ice-Make: Bow and Arrow * Ice-Make: Gun *Ice-Make: Cannon *Ice-Make: Twin Guns *Ice-Make: Clone *Ice-Make: Ice Bomb *Ice-Make: Geyser *Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur *Ice-Make: Death Scythe *Ice-Make: Floor